


Untitled

by bythepowerofphysics



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythepowerofphysics/pseuds/bythepowerofphysics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir Putin has always felt that something undefinable is wrong in his life. And only one person can make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Vladimir sighed, pushing the papers on his desk aside, and raised his head to gaze out the window. The lights of Moscow sparkled in the cool night; the great city, the beating heart of the world’s largest empire, lay sprawled across the landscape below him.

Lifting himself from his chair, he stood slowly, turning to pace across the polished hardwood floor. Here, encircled by walls within walls, with all the power of Russia at his command, he told himself he should have felt secure. But deep within his mind, there was always something wrong, and he found himself unable to articulate what it was.

Vladimir Putin could have had anything he asked for. Money, palaces, women, and former Soviet republics, were essentially his with a simple command. He would pretend to revel in the exercise of his power, in the enjoyment of his life, but it somehow felt emptier with each day. It was that hollow feeling one has when coming down from a self-induced orgasm and returning to the full awareness that one’s loneliness hasn’t become any less real.

A soft sound behind him made him stop pacing. He heard footsteps, and a very familiar voice.

“Vova?”

Vladimir closed his eyes, feeling Mitya’s hands find his waist. With one more step, Mitya was pressed against him from behind, gentle arms around him, pulling him closer.

“Vova, are you okay? Come here.”

Even through his shirt and jacket, Vladimir’s skin tingled under Mitya’s touch. Vladimir had known Dmitri Medvedev for more than twenty years, and yet every time they touched he still felt an echo of that first time. He still experienced a deep, pleasurable warmth flowing down his spine and throughout his body when he felt Mitya’s breath on his neck, and when Mitya’s lips caressed his skin ever so softly.

Mitya had one hand resting on Vova’s chest, against his heart. He slowly moved it downwards, his fingers slipping inside Vova’s unbuttoned jacket, caressing his torso through the thin fabric of his shirt.

The times when Vova was with Mitya were the only times he truly didn’t feel alone. He had many friends, and had had many lovers, women and occasionally men, but that emptiness in his heart had been ever-present until he felt and saw the warmth in Mitya’s eyes and the gentle passion of his embrace.

Vova turned to face his lover, and felt Mitya’s two hands slide inside his jacket, lifting it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He said nothing as their eyes met. Nothing needed to be said; Vova knew Mitya understood. The two men moved closer, melting into each other’s arms without hesitation.

Often when Vova was on his own, lost in his fantasies, he would imagine his lover just holding him close like this for hours. For Vova, their physical closeness didn’t have to be sexually charged; the simple warm intimacy of holding each other was enough to erase that emptiness in the back of his mind, to give him that feeling of belonging that he had never truly had anywhere else. When he was dreaming alone he felt like that closeness would be enough. But of course, pressing against him in reality, Mitya woke other irresistible desires within him.

They kissed, hard, passionately. Vova let out a soft murmur against Mitya’s lips as he felt his lover’s hands run down his back, down to his ass and thighs, Mitya’s firm but loving grip insistently pulling their bodies together.

Mitya lowered himself to his knees, fumbling with Vova’s pants before sliding them down his muscular legs. Not wasting any time, he dragged Vova’s underwear down at the same time. Vova gave a quiet gasp as his naked cock sprang free, and his sensitive shaft twitched involuntarily when Mitya’s fingers teasingly brushed against it.

Vova trembled slightly. He rested his hand on Mitya’s head, guiding him closer, feeling warm breath on the tip of his cock. Mitya’s lips were parted slightly, pressing against him, kissing. He groaned with pleasure as Mitya’s hot mouth opened further to envelop his cock’s head.


End file.
